As Thick As Blood
by calcu22
Summary: She wasn't always called Beth Braeden. Once she had another name, in a universe where this one was just a tv show. And like it or not, Beth is going to make some changes.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural was a tv show that she binged watched for a few years before catching up with season 8, and falling out about a year later. New obsessions took that place, and it had been years since she last thought of the show let alone read fanfiction about it. That is her defense as to why it took her so long to figure out how fucked she was. Though, it's not like dying and being reborn as a baby with all your memories would make you think of Supernatural to begin with.

Bethany Braeden was born on April 23, 1999, to Lisa Braeden, in Ciceco Indiana. Before she was called Beth, her birthday was on July 22, 1995. Not only that, but she died in 2017. When she figured all that out by the age of 2, Beth didn't know rather to be upset that reincarnation was apparently a thing, or upset that she would be living the same years. In the end, Beth just thought of this as a redo with a new family, new name, and new location.

Lisa was a pretty awesome mom. As far as Beth could tell, there was no father in the picture, and Beth never felt the need to ask. The name Lisa Braeden seemed familiar, but Beth never put too much thought about it. She was more worried about the fact she knew she wasn't acting like a normal little girl even if her brain and body were one, but Lisa was nothing but supportive and loving. Willing to buy her books that were no way age appropriate, willing to take an extra shift to pay for the college classes that her teacher recommended Beth to take (she already graduated college in the past), and willing to talk to her like a mini adult rather than a baby.

Therefore a few weeks after her 8th birthday in this life, Beth was already a middle school student taking math and science classes at Ivy Tech and was getting ready to get her GED the following school year before applying full time at the community college. While Beth still wasn't sure if she wanted to be a astrophysics like in her other life, there was no way she could survive much more of primary education.

You would think being with a class with four years her seniors would be hard, but Beth found out that helping the science club win nationals was a good way to make some friends. Sallie Underwood was going to be going to the same high school as Beth next year, and treated her like a little sister. Reggie Anderson was a bit of a know-it-all that only got better after Beth put him in his place. Barry was his younger brother who the others keep saying has a crush on Beth, but she is pretty sure that's a lie. Larrie Triggs was a shy girl that keeps saying the only reason she joined was because of Barry, but found her place in their nerdy team before long. It was a good group and Beth was happy that they now all had cell phones or emails so they can keep in touch.

The after party even ended up being at their house, which is the sight that Dean Winchester walked into.

* * *

"Dean!"

Lisa was just a gorgeous as he remembers, and apparently, she remembers him just as fondly if that smile was anything to go by.

"Lisa. How's it going?" Dean asked with his boyish grin while Lisa looked over his form.

"Wow. It's been a while hasn't it."

"Eight, going on nine years now. Crazy, right?"

"Yeah," Lisa said with a small laugh, before turning her attention back to his face. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just, I was passing through, and... uh, I couldn't resist. I remember that you love surprises."

Lisa gave another chuckle, no doubt thinking the same thing that he was.

"Yeah. Dean Winchester. Wow. Just... wow. I'm – I'm sorry. You kind of came at a bad time. We're having a party..."

"A party? Well, I love parties." Dean said with a smile.

This was just what the doctor orders. A good time to get reacquainted with Lisa, and if he got lucky they-

His train of thought stopped when he saw a bunch of kids were in the backyard throwing dies and chips at each other. It was so far from the parties that he and Lisa use to go that that for a second Dean wondered if he did get the wrong lady.

"So, uh, who's the party for?" Dean asked cause all the kids look like preteens.

Maybe Lisa just got stuck babysitting or-

"My daughter Beth and her science club," Lisa said pointing at the girl who looked way too young for the group.

"Oh, so you have a-"

"Yep."

"...and the dragon laughs at you, time to roll initiative!" The brown hair girl said happily as the other kids starting rolling all the dies.

"How old-" Dean just had to ask because that girl with the short hair and leather jacket looked just like...

"She turned 8 a few weeks ago. Beth skips a few grades and is going to be starting high school next year." Lisa interrupted before Dean could continue that thought.

And maybe the time still fits, but there was no way any kid of his could be that nerdy. Sam, but not him. Dean tried to tell himself that was a good thing.

"Oh, wow. High school. That's-"

And there was a knock at the door.

"Oh Sorry, that should be my friend. I'll be right back."

"That's fine, I'll just..." Dean said but Lisa already left him in the yard.

"...And the dragon bites down on Della Reese, blood going everywhere-" Beth was saying in a dramatic voice before a blonde hair girl with pigtails spoke up.

"I want to use my Hellish Rebuke!"

Beth gave a nod, and without skipping a beat, "But with her last breath, Della Reese points at the dragon, black fires from the pits of hell themselves surrounding the beast. When the fires fade, all you see is the skeleton remains of the dragon... and of a human."

"Noooo." The blonde hair girl said as her head smacked on the table.  
Beth gave a chuckle before standing up to give the other girl a hug.

"Sorry Sallie, but maybe the others will go on a quest to bring her back to life?"

"For sure Sals. I'm dming next week so you know I wouldn't force you to make a new character." Some nerdy boy with glasses and braces said with a smile.

"No, I think I'll let Della move on. I don't want her coming back a zombie or worst."

Beth gave the girl another pat on the back, before walking over and raising a brow when she notices Dean.

Dean gave a very casual wave and the girl shook her head.

"There's beer in there if you want any. I'm sure Mom will be back soon, with friends if you're into that." Beth said with a smirk before grabbing herself a soda.

"So, what were you kids doing over there?" Dean ended up asked, taking a beer for later.

"A game. Dungeon and dragons if you're that interested."

Dean couldn't help but make a face at that. He remembers that argument Sam got into with their dad about that game once.

"Hey, don't judge it until you try it man," Beth said before leaving.

Beth might be even more Sam-like then Dean thought, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that maybe, just maybe...

"Sorry about that. Had a bit of a neighbor problem going on." Lisa said as she came back into the backyard.

"Yeah, It's fine. I uh, I met Beth. She's a pretty cool kid."

"Yeah," Lisa said as she looked over to said kid.

"Yeah. ... You know, I couldn't help but notice that, uh, she's eight. You and me ... you know." Dean tried his best to casual say, but from the chuckle that Lisa gave him, it didn't seem like it was as smooth as he hoped.

"You're not trying to ask me if she's yours are you?"

"No. Nah, of course not." Dean quickly said, and they both shared a laugh.  
It was just a coincidence. Nothing more than that. But Dean also needed to know for sure since he wouldn't be around for her 9th birthday either way.

"She's not, is she?"

"What? Uh, well... don't worry about it. You weren't the only guy I dated back then." Lisa said with a smile.

Dean smiled back as the conversation moved on and Dean finally asked the questions he needed to figure out if this was a job or not, but Dean also realized that Lisa never said no straight out.

* * *

The next day was Sunday and Beth ended up at the nearby park. She was going to just play pokemon all day, but unfortunately, some of the neighborhood saw and wanted to play. Not wanting to make a scene (and because they were physical older than her) Beth let them bower it. Only it has been two hours and they ignored all her attempts at getting them back.

"Hey Beth."

Beth looked up from her swing to see that man from her party yesterday was there. She thought he looked familiar, and now looking at him again Beth was willing to bet it was because they have some very similar figures. Beth wasn't one to make assumptions, but it was pretty clear from how he acted the guy was an old flame of her mom's. He could be her bio-dad, or he could just think he was. In the end, it didn't really matter unless he has some genetic disorder she might inherit.

"Hey, dude. What's up?"

"It's Dean, and what's up with you?" He asked and Beth couldn't keep the grimace from her face as she turned to glare at the two boys.

"Is everything okay? Something wrong?" Dean paused and then asked, "Is that your game they're playing with."

"Ryan Humphrey borrowed it, and last time I asked for it back he called me a dyke and..." Beth then realized she was talking to an adult who knew her mom.

"And?"

"And don't tell my mom, but I said that just means I'll get more pussy when I'm older," Beth said and the guy burst out laughing.

It wasn't the best comeback, but Beth was pretty proud of it. Too bad that it didn't help get her game back any quicker.

"If you want I could go over and-"

"Nope." Beth cut off Dean before he could continue. "Sending an adult in would just make things worse the next time this happened."

"Well, you're not wrong." He said, looking at the two boys for a moment longer before asking, "Is that Humphrey? The one that needs to lay off the burgers?"

Beth gave a snort of laughter even though it wasn't really nice to laugh at fat people. Still, Ryan was an ass.

"Why don't you ask again, and then kick him between the legs if he still refuses."

"He's a kid. I can't just kick him in the dick." Beth said as Dean looked to her.

"You're a kid too, and it sounds like he is already a dick."

Beth made a silent 'o' sound before realizing that while Lisa wouldn't be happy about this when she finds out (and Beth knows that she will find out), it would keep Ryan off her back. Violence isn't always the solution, but sometimes it does help when it's the only thing people will listen to.

With a smirk, Beth gave Dean a nod before hopping off the swing and marching over to Ryan.

"Last chance. Can I have my game back. Please." Beth said, not even bothering to sound nice.

"Well, why don't you take it if you want it so bad?" Ryan said as he held the Gameboy up, and Beth sighed before swing her leg back and round kicking the older kid in the groin.

Beth casual picked up her Gameboy that fell to the ground and grins as the boys ran off in fear.

"Thanks Dean. I needed that extra push." Beth said only to see that Lisa was walking over. "Shit."

"Bethany. Irene. Braeden! What has gotten into you?" Lisa yelled, and while Beth does remember being an adult, there was nothing like a parent yelling at you to make you feel more like a kid.

"He stole my game! And was using slurs!" Beth tried defending, but Lisa kept looking down at her in disappointment.

"So you kicked him? You've never solved your problems like this before, why-" Then Lisa seemed to notice that Dean was there with them. "Did you tell my daughter to beat up that kid."

Beth cringe, because while it wasn't the best advice, Beth knew that Dean gave it probably due to his own experiences. He was just trying to help.

"What? Somebody had to teach him how to kick the bully in the nads." Dean said and Beth felt like facepalming.

That not what you tell an angry mom.

"Who asked you to teach her anything?"

"Just relax..." Dean tried saying, but it was clear that Lisa was having none of that.

"What are you even still doing here? We had one weekend together a million years ago. You don't know me. And you have no business with my daughter." Lisa said before coming over and pulling Beth over to her.

"Lisa," Dean said, and man did he sound heartbroken.

"Just leave us alone." Lisa said before turning away, still trying to guide Beth with a hand on her back.

However, Beth made the mistake of looking back, and now Dean was looking like a kicked puppy. He was just trying to help, and it was practical self-defense at that point...

Before she could think too much about it, Beth doughed under her mom's arm and ran over to Dean. Giving him a hug around the waist.

"Beth!"

"Thanks Dean. Really." Beth said before letting go and running back to Lisa who was looking a little less angry then she thought she would.

"Please don't make a habit of doing that." Lisa ended up saying as they were halfway home.

Beth gave a half laugh before saying, "I will make no such promise."

Lisa sigh before rubbing her curly hair.

"That's what I was afraid you were going to say. And here I was told that girls were easier at this age than boys." Lisa said and when Beth started laughing, she joined in.

Neither noticed the strange children watching them.

* * *

 **A/N:** so this happened. I already posted this over on ao3, but figured that some people might find it over on here. This chapter and the next chapter will be the closest we get to a canon retelling, but I thought it would be a good place to start.

Here's a question: If you were placed into the supernatural universe, what season would you choose?


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa was making dinner while Beth was upstairs finishing her homework.

Then all of a sudden there was a loud clunk and a cut of yell.

"Hon? Are you okay?" Lisa asked as she already turned off the stove.

"Yes mommy," Beth said and Lisa stopped on the stairs because when was the last time Beth called her mommy and not mom.

Usually when she is trying to get something.

"Beth. What are you doing."

"Nothing mommy." Beth came out of her room before Lisa was at the top of the steps, looking just as she left her.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm hungry mommy."

Lisa looked at Beth for a moment, before deciding that whatever game her daughter was playing would be over once she builds up the confidence to talk to her about it. Beth isn't one for lies, and no matter all the trouble she has caused, Lisa is happy about that.

After dinner, Beth said she wants to play, and it wasn't with one of her video games like usual, but hide and seek. Lisa was starting to get really worried because Beth only plays kid games with other kids. Beth is just too mature for a lot of games like that, but Lisa was willing to humor her daughter. Only when the sunset and Beth still wanted to play did Lisa have enough.

"Okay Beth, what's going on."

"Nothing mommy. I just love you." Beth moves in for the hug, but Lisa knows that she is trying to get something and stopped her with a hand.

"Yeah, no. If you don't want to tell me yet, then maybe you should go finish your homework." Lisa said, and Beth looked confused before heading up without another word.

However before Lisa could do anything else, the doorbell rang. Lisa ran a hand through her hair before opening it, relieving a man that she didn't think she would ever see again, let alone twice in one day.

"Dean? What are you-" Lisa started to say before Dean just invited himself in.

"I was thinking, Beth won some science-thingy right? And I never got her a gift or said congrats." Dean said and Lisa looked at him in confusion because that was honestly one of the last things she thought he would say.

Had Dean decided to reconnect years ago, Lisa would have loved all the interest in her daughter, but now...

"That's okay."

"No. No, no, I feel terrible, so, uh..." Dean said before handing her a... credit card? "Here. Take a long weekend – just the two of you – on me."

Lisa looked at Dean for a moment longer before, "What?"

"Yeah, I hear Six Flags is great this time of year. Go now. Avoid the traffic."  
Lisa looked at Dean before reading the card.

"'Siegfried Houdini.' Whose card is this?"

"Mine," Dean said and Lisa just kept staring as she nodded. Making it very clear that she didn't believe him.

"Never mind. It'll work. I promise."

Sure Dean was always a little strange in the past, but this was getting to be too much to handle. Lisa is doing a great job with Beth, and likes being a single mom. Dean isn't even really trying and already this is more than Beth can deal.

"You should leave." Lisa ended up saying, because as much as she likes Dean, he is going to end up leaving sooner or later.

"Lisa..." Dean said and Lisa felt like her will was going to start crumbling if he asked again in that tone.

Then Lisa heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and Beth asked, "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Beth. It's cool." Dean said, giving her kid a smile.

"Make him go away, mommy," Beth said and that was all Lisa needed to get her motivation back.

Dean is always going to leave, so it was better to do it now then later.

"You heard Her. Get out." Lisa said calmly, but forcefully.

"Lisa... I don't think that's a good idea." Dean said and, just who does he think he is?

"Get out!" Lisa yelled before forcing him out and slamming the door.

"Mommy?" Beth asked a moment later, and Lisa looked up to her daughter staring at her.

"Sorry about that. Why don't you come bring your homework down here and you can work on it while I read?"

Beth gave a nod before heading upstairs.

Lisa just rubs her eyes and tried thinking when her life got so weird.

* * *

Beth wasn't sure what happened, but she knows it is not good. Pretty sure that by definition, cages in the basement were not good, but that goes double when they are filled with freakin children!

"Why don't come down here and fight me bitch!" Beth yelled again at the fake real estate lady, since the real one was in one of the cages with her.

Just like her other attempts, she didn't take the bait. Not that Beth was sure what she was going to do but, baby steps right? It was better than crying like some of the other kids, and it was making Beth feel less scared about this whole this.

But then she heard the door open.

"Oh? So you aren't a fucking coward? Just some sicko who likes having kids in her basement?" Beth yelled again, but instead of the lady coming down it was...

"Beth? Stay quiet, I'll get you out."

It was the last place she would think to see Dean, but Beth almost felt like crying in relief.

"What's going on? Do you know who, or what that lady is?" Beth asked as soon as Dean came over to her cage.

"A Changeling, but don't worry that. My brother is taking care of it." Dean said as he lifted Beth up and out of the cage, ruffling her hair before setting her down.

"So let's get you and the others out of here," Dean said with a smile as he got to work on the other cages.

Beth has heard about Changelings before. From the Podcast Lore (which isn't even out yet), it was fae who would take children away and replace with own, and Beth thinks even Supernatural did an episode about it...

Beth froze when she recalled that that Supernatural episode was exactly like this. Sure it was a long time ago, but she liked that episode because she really was hoping that kid was Dean's son. And even when he wasn't, after the apocalypse Dean did because his father so it didn't matter who his bio-dad was.

And this guy helping them how was named Dean.

Before Beth could think more about it, she realized there were crying kids and Dean needs some help.

"It's okay, You're going to get out. It's going to alright." Beth repeated along with Dean, trying to calm everyone down so they can escape.

"Okay, everybody back! Everybody back!" Dean said once they came to a window leading out of the basement.

Beth moved the kids (and adult) behind her as Dean picks up a plank of woods and calls out, "Cover your eyes!"

Beth looks away, but hears the glass smash regardless. Then as Beth watch the man try swiping off the broken glass to make it safe to past though, Beth snorted before pulling off her awesome jacket.

"Here. Use this."

"All right." Dean said as he placed it down, turning back as he continued, "All right, Beth? Come on."

And while Beth would like nothing more than to get out of this dump, she wasn't the one freaking out nor been here the longest.

"Him first," Beth said, making it clear that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Dean only got a few of the kids up before there were more footsteps.

"Hey! Dean! There's a mother." Another male voice called out, and Beth turned away from helping long enough to see a very tall man come running to them who must be Dean's brother.

Beth was silently hoping his name wasn't Sam.

"A mother changeling?"

"Yeah. We gotta get these kids out quick."

"Way ahead of you brother," Dean said, lifting another kid up to the window.

"I guess that's why the changelings are keeping the kids alive, so the mom can snack on them." The brother said, and Beth made a face at that thought.

All of a sudden Katie screamed, and when Beth turned around, she was that the changeling women, the mother, was there. All of a sudden, Dean went flying to a wall, and Beth froze as she watched the brother try to torch the monster, only to get his ass handed to him as well.

"Beth! Get them out of here!" Dean yells as he got up, grabbing a 2X4 as he runs to the Mother.

Beth shakes her head as she gets the _real_ real estate dealer to help her get everyone out. When once the lady crawls through, Beth jumps up and pulls herself up and out, just screams fill the basement. Beth looked through the window to see that the Brother got the flame torch back and was making a bbq out of the lady.

"See? Everything is fine now." Beth says with a relief laugh.

The real estate lady ends up running, but the other kids wait with her for Dean and his brother to come back, which didn't take much time. They looked seriously beat up, but if they do this for a living (which Beth was willing to bet was the case) then it probably wasn't anything too big a deal.

"Right. Let's get you kido home." Dean said and Beth stood up and walked after him.

It was a tight squeeze in the back, but as Beth pointed out the homes of all the children (and boy is Beth happy when Lisa tried forcing her to make friends her own age) it got better until Beth was the last one in the back.  
As they rolled up at her house, Beth didn't even bother for the two boys to get out as she ran to her front door, hugging Lisa who was waiting in the entry.

"Beth? Beth, Baby, are you okay?" Lisa asked as she checked Beth over, and Beth couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I'm okay now mom."

"Oh, my god." Lisa crooked out before turning to look over Beth. "What the hell just happened?"

"I'll explain everything if you want me to, but trust me, you probably don't. The important thing is that Beth's safe."

"Thank you," Lisa said before letting go of Beth and hugging Dean instead. "Thank you."

"I'm gonna give you guys some time." Dean's brother, who Beth - unfortunately - found out in the car ride was named Sam, said before heading back to their Black Impala.

Yeah, Beth was really not liking all there similarities to Supernatural.

"Come on," Lisa said as she opened the door up for Dean. "Are you hungry Beth?"

"Starving!" Cause she never had dinner last night, and it was well into the morning now.

"Do you want anything? I got coffee and can whip up some pancakes?" Lisa asked Dean, but Beth heard Pancakes and that sounded so good right now.

"Can you make chocolate chip pancakes? Please?"

"Anything you want baby," Lisa said before giving Beth another quick hug.

Beth looked to Dean to see he had a very stupid smile on himself but, her's was probably worst.

Once Pancakes and Coffee were on the table, Beth noticed the looks the two adults were giving each other and stopped trying to inhale her food.

"You guys can talk about whatever, but if it gets past pg 13 I'm eating in my room," Beth said and Lisa just rolled her eyes.

"Tell me. I want to know what happened."

And Dean did. Beth added a few comments on her side of the story, but it wasn't like she was there long. Not like the other kids. Beth was more surprised how Lisa didn't tell Dean that he was lying or whatever.

After they finished she just took a long drink of her black coffee and said,

"Changelings?"

"You know how I never mentioned my job? This is my job."

"I so didn't want to know that," Lisa said and they all laughed.

Only then Dean looked at Beth, and back at Lisa.

"So I have to ask, is she mine?"

And Beth choked on her milk.

"I'm okay. Go on, don't mind me." Beth said as she waved the adults off.

"I guess after all you're done, you deserve the truth. After Beth was born I took a blood test and, it was a match to one Dean Winchester." Lisa said as she looked at Beth.

Then Dean also looked at Beth, and even though she thought before that might be the case, that was before Dean freaking Winchester was in the equation.

"Wow, that's..."

"I would have figured out how to track you down if I wanted child support. You're off the hook there." Lisa told Dean before looking back to Beth. "Hon? Are you okay with this? I would have told you sooner but you never asked or seemed curious..."

"Yeah I'm fine, I just... wondering what this means now. 'Cause I'm fine if things go back to the way they were before but..." Beth has no idea if that will happen.

"I'm really sorry Beth, but I can't stay. I have my job and..." Dean trailed off.

It seemed that whatever joy or excitement he had from realizing that Beth was his kid is gone now.

"That's fine. I have a cell phone so we can talk if you want, or whatever. I mean, it might be a little crude but you're more or less a stranger to me. I would really like to get to know you better, but I understand if you don't want to be a parent Dean. Or at least not a full time one." Beth said with a smile.

"No, it's not that it's just... Some really bad stuff happened, and I- there is a good chance I wouldn't making it another year." Dean said as he stared into his coffee.

"Oh, Dean," Lisa said, giving him a hug.

"It's fine. Sam is trying to figure it out but, I guess that's why I wanted to see you." Dean said, and then Lisa kissed him.

Usually, when Lisa kissed her boyfriends in front of Beth, she makes of show of being grossed out, but right then her mind was spinning. If this Dean Winchester is really like that show's Dean Winchester then he is talking about that deal he made to save Sam's life. Then Cas will come and save him, but not before Ruby manipulates Sam and gets him addicted to demon blood and...

"Here's my cell number. I just remember I have a project due tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Dean, but I got to go. Bye." Beth said before rushing upstairs.

Once safe in her room, she booted up the computer, and goggled supernatural. The show came out in 2005 or something in her past life even though she didn't get into it until later. Surely she can find something about it...

But all she got a few definitions and a book series by someone called Carver Edlund.

"...Fuck."

* * *

 **A/n:** IsraAl'Attia-Theron, your review made me legit laugh out loud. Mad respect for wanting to meet two being that would kill you with a snap. I would either want to be around during season 1 since that was some of my favorite cases (and most scary) or season 8 since Charlie and Kevin.

I have read only one other spn reincarnation fic, Witch is worse by cherryvvoid. It is a great story, but hasn't been updated in over a year now, so leave those reviews if you end up checking it out!

Here's another end of chapter question: Who's your favorite brother?


	3. Chapter 3

For the few days following the Winchester's departed, Lisa left Beth relatively alone. No doubt she thought that Beth was processing that Dean was her bio-dad, and in a way she was right.

But it was so much more than that.

As much as Beth wanted adventure and magic, she doesn't want to live through an apocalypse or leviathans, or all that other crap that happened in the show. It was one thing when it was just a story, but now it was her life. And being relative to the Winchesters means that there is a good chance she can just pretend everything is normal.

From what Beth can tell, it seems that she is like a female version of Ben, who is actually Dean's kid. Which means that her being born has already changed the story from what she remembered. Maybe that is enough that half of that stuff wouldn't happen. But is that a good thing? The show wasn't over when she died, but Sam and Dean were at the very least alive. And Ben and his mom got their mind wiped by Cas by the end of season 7. So maybe that wouldn't happen?

"This is why fortune telling is bullshit," Beth mumbled as she stares at the word document she made to write up everything she could remember about Supernatural.

If Beth treats this information as a possible future, it might be useful. Not that Beth knows how she could use it. If she tells Dean that an angle will come to save him, he might not break that first seal. But then Cas might not get sent down to save him. Maybe she could convince Sam not to trust Ruby, but without the demon blood power up, Lilith wouldn't be killed.

And that is not even considering the butterfly effect.

Beth looked at the doc for a moment longer, before sighing and closing the page. She'll wait until Dean calls her.

Or if Dean calls her.

* * *

She was taking the bus home from her summer class when her phone rings.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, Beth? It's me_ Dean _."_

Beth pulled the phone away from her ear to look at the caller ID. The same one that Dean left for her over two months ago. She was just starting to think he wanted to leave their last meeting as their final farewell.

"Oh, uh, hey. How's everything going Dean?"

 _"Good. How's everything with you? On summer break yet?"_

Beth gave a laugh. "Yeah, but I'm taking summer classes at the college. Got a partial scholarship."

 _"Oh wow. You mentioned taking a few college classes before. That's great you got a scholarship. Um, Sammy got one his first year at Stanford so, guess brainiacs run in the family."_ Dean said with a quiet laugh.

"Maybe... How're the jobs going?" Beth asked because she might be a little curious if she could figure out where they are in season 3.

She knows that TV Dean came back from hell on September 18, but anything else is in the air.

 _"We're looking into a case right now. Looks like some Vamps but... Sammy says there is something weird going on."_ Dean said, and part of Beth was surprised he said anything.

Then again Dean and Sam have been hunting since they were kids. They are probably not the best people when it comes to age-appropriate stories.

Not that Beth is anywhere near age appropriate herself.

"What's the real lore behind Vampires anyways? Are they turned by drinking vampire blood or being drained..." Beth wondered out loud.

She consumed way too much media that had vampires in it to remember which rules applied to Supernatural. Besides, there is still a part of her that hopes this is all a weird coincidence.

 _"Have to get bitten and drink human blood. But it seem like they new ones don't even remember doing that."_

"Huh, weird." Beth agreed, still not remember which episode this was.

It might have not even been an episode, since they problem didn't show even case in the show.

 _"Yeah, but not as weird as a few weeks ago. There was a ghost ship and everything."_

"Ghost ship?" Because that was something Beth can recall.

Something with Bela right?

 _"People were drowning after seeing the ship, but we took care of it."_ And Beth could just hear the smile in Dean's voice.

"Was it a pirate ship?"

 _"I wish. Would have been so much better if Captain Jack sparrow was there."_

Beth chuckled a little, but the conversation grow quilet with nothing else to really talk about between the two. Then Beth heard Sam call out to Dean and she knew the call will end soon enough.

 _"Sorry Beth, Sammy's found something. I'll, uh, I'll try calling you later."_

"Okay. Stay safe... and tell Sam I say hi."

 _"Will do."_ Dean said before hanging up.

Beth sighs as she puts her cell back in her pocket. The ghost ship episode was one or two episodes before the christmas special, so that means they are a little less then half way through the season. Which is weird since it's August. Seems that she was right about the show only doing the more interesting jobs.

It was feeling like there was a deadline coming up, but Beth she didn't know what she wanted to do.

Or if she wants to do anything.

* * *

A weird routine appeared where Dean would call to talk for a few minutes every other week or so. They ended up playing phone tag a few times as well, but for the most par,t it was something Beth was starting to expect.

Beth started looking forward to talk to Dean, with Sam making comments in the background and it was making her feel so guilty. Here she was, acting like everything was fine, while Sam (and to a lesser extent Dean) try to figure out how to get out of a demon deal. Right now, the only thing they have that could kill a demon is the colt, which has already been stolen by Bela. Besides, Beth is pretty sure another demon would just bring Dean down to hell. There was too much riding on the 'righteous man' for hell to get let him go.

Sure Dean will come back, but that was after 100 years of torture. No one should have to go through that. But there was nothing Beth could do about that herself.

 _"Sorry Beth but... I don't think we'll be able to talk again."_ Dean said one day and Beth froze.

"Oh."

The day was here, and Beth just has to watch as the apocalypse slowly starts up. Once Cas pulls Dean out, there will only be a year left. Assuming everything goes the same way in the show. Yet from what Beth has gotten Dean to tell her, it sounds like has so far.

"Sorry."

 _"It's not your fault kid."_ Dean said, and he must be scared shitless if he didn't try making light of it.

Beth bit her lip as she fought with herself about if she should tell him. It wouldn't help. And It might makes things worse. But Dean needs to know there was hope...

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? Maybe-"

 _"It's okay Beth. I've already have more close calls then anyone should. I'm just... happy I got to know you."_

"I love you Dean." Beth said because while she still has a hard time thinking him as a father, Dean has become her friend over this year.

No one should die without hearing that someone loves them.

 _"...Yeah. Diddo."_ Dean said after a too long pause and Beth laughed at how emotionally constipated he is.

"You're a really good person."

Beth isn't sure if Dean believe it now, but she remembers how Show!Dean thought he deserved to be in hell. Sure both the brothers have, and will, mess up, but they aren't evil. And if she needs to be the one to beat that idea into their thick skulls, then so be it.

 _"Yeah, yeah, I'm awesome."_ Dean said, and when there was another long pause Beth knew the call would be wrapping up. "Hey Beth? Mind giving Uncle Sammy a call every so often? Just to check up on him?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while you're gone." Beth promised without thinking, but maybe she should.

 _"Good. God, I don't know what I didn't to get a daughter as good as you."_

Yeah, Beth really needs to try at least.

"Diddo... but with father, not daughter." Beth said, and Dean gave a hollow laugh.

 _"Good luck with the college stuff."_

"Yeah... Bye Dean."

 _"Bye Beth."_

Beth let go of her cell, to let it drop on the bed while she did the same. Staring up at the ceiling, her vision got more and more blurry. It just sucked that all of this was real. There was no right choice here that would make everything better, and Beth could only imagine all the ways things would go worst. But Beth couldn't help but hope that maybe things could go better than they did in the show. That maybe...

Beth shoved the heels of her palms in her eyes to stop the tears and sighed loudly.

Maybe it will mess things up in the long run, but that is her choice to make. Beth is so worried that she will make things worst, but most likely it will make things better and worse. That's what change does. If she can't tell Dean, then she should tell Sam at least. Try keeping him from feeling like he needs to get revenge because his brother literal traded his life for Sam's. If Sam gets addicted to blood is his choice, but Beth will try her best to give him that choice.

But first Beth needed to tell her mom that Dean is Dead.

"I am so mad that doesn't rhyme. English sucks." Beth muttered before steeling herself and exiting her room.

She had a feeling that wasn't going to be the last time she cried that night.

* * *

A week passed and Beth tries calling Sam.

Dean gave her his and Bobby's numbers in case of emergencies after his second call. Beth figured that he was talking about monster emergencies, and never called to just talk to either of them. In the past Beth would just talk to Sam through Dean but... that wasn't going to be an option for a few months.

 _"Hi, you reached the voicemail of Sam Winchester, leave a message after the beep."_

"Hey Sam, It's Beth. I was just calling in case you want to talk or something... uh, call me back when you're free. Okay, bye."

A few days later Beth called again, but only got the voicemail. Beth tried to not let it bother her. Sam was in mourning... and trying to intimidate demons into making a deal with him. He probably didn't want to talk with his niece until Dean is back.

Beth called again, and hanged up before leaving a message. She also sent a few texts, just making sure that he was still alive. Beth missed iphones that would tell you when someone read a message, because she was starting to get worried.

Was Sam already with Ruby? Has she already convinced him the only way to be powerful enough to kill Lilith was to embrace his demonic taint?

But then Beth got an idea.

 _"Hi, you reached the voicemail of Sam Winchester, leave a message after the beep."_

"Hey Sam, It's Beth again. I hope you are at least listening to these messages because I really want to talk to you." Beth said, taking a pause to wonder if she really was going to do this.

It felt like the point of no return.

"It's about Dean. I... I don't really know how to explain it... but i've been having these really weird dreams? But they don't feel like dreams and... I don't know. I hoped I could talk to you about it. Hope you're okay Uncle Sam." Beth partly lied, but maybe Sam will think that her dreams were visions and will take some action.

Sam had visions of the future. He might be sympathetic to her having them, or at the very least willing to take it seriously.

Beth waited the rest of the day for a call back, but got nothing. Next day she woke up and went to school like usual, and it was only when she was taking the bus to meet up with her mom did Beth see she had a text from Sam.

'I'll be there in two days.'

Beth smiled.

* * *

Any relief Beth had from Sam finally responding to her ended when she remembered what she needs to do now. She needed to play off her memories of her past life as some sort of future vision. Or maybe just vision in general. Winchester vision.

Problem is Beth didn't like lying, but she was a bit of an actor and knew she could lie. At least knew how to play the part. And in a way she would be telling the truth, it was just Beth was worried. If she stays on the sidelines and do nothing, then Beth can just say things happen because of fate or whatever. But if Beth tries to change things, that means whatever follows will directly be her fault. Or more accurately it will feel like it's directly her fault.

There was still the chance that her being here was enough to change things, so her foresight might also be completely wrong. Maybe this is a weird alternate reality where angels didn't exist, and Dean would be stuck in hell until he become a demon. Beth could very well be giving Sam fault hope and the he will hate her.

Then the doorbell rang, and Beth was running down stairs before her mind even caught up to what she was going.

"I got it mom!" Beth said before opening the door, already knowing it would be Sam

"You look like shit." Beth said on accident.

But it was true. Sam had bags under his eyes, and his hair looked unwashed, his clothes more wrinkled than the last time she saw him.

"You are definitely Dean's kid." Sam said with a smirk that disappeared as soon as Beth blinked.

"I have a motel room we can talk in if you don't want your mom to overhear us."

Beth didn't think about that.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Beth said before turning around and yelling, "I'm gonna hang out with Uncle Sam for a bit. I'll give you a call when we're done!"

"Okay, don't be out too late you two."

Beth followed Sam out to the car, and took a seat in the front. The ride to the motel was awkward and the silents was only filled with Sam's music. Neither even attempted small talk, since Beth was too worried about what she was going to say and Sam was... well... thinking or something.

All too soon they pulled up to a shady looking place, and Sam parked the room wasn't much better, but at least it smelled clean. Only one bed, which made Beth all that more aware of why she is doing this.

"So...um, what'cha been up to Sam?"

"You said you had a vision about Dean?" Sam said ignoring her attempts of small talk.

"Okay, fine. Let's just jump in then." Beth complained, trying to cover up her nervous as she took a seat at the end of the bed.

"Yeah, so before I even meet you guys I would have these weird dreams that honestly felt more like memories. Sometimes you and Dean will be in them, like when the changeling happened? That played out almost exactly like how I remember seeing it. Before then I just thought they were lucid dreams but..."

"How many have you had about us?" Sam asked and Beth took a deep breath and she thought how much she wants to revile.

"I don't know, like I said it feels like memories so some are more memorable than others. Like there was this one where you two and -I think your dad? - got hit by a truck, only the dude had solid black eyes..." Beth stopped at Sam's sharp inhale.

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine just..." Sam rubbed his face before giving Beth a hard look.

"Christo."

"Um, what?"

"Sorry, just was making sure you weren't possessed." Sam said and while that makes sense, Beth really wished it didn't.

"Right. But, the reason why I felt like I needed to talk to you was because I've been seeing Dean recently. Digging himself out of a grave in the middle of nowhere with a wooden cross as the marker..."

"What? Are you sure it was really him?" Sam said and Beth couldn't believe that he already trusted what she was saying.

"Yeah, he goes to some old guy he called Bobby first, and he does some test I guess. Like cutting him and throwing water in his face?" Beth said and to her relief, Sam gave a laugh.

"That does sound like Bobby... Did your vision show you how he got out? Was... Did I figure out a way or..."

Beth shock her head before Sam could finish that thought.

"Believe it or not, but apparently an Angel was the one to pull him out of hell."

Sam looked shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm still not 100% that these dreams are real, but if they are then I am very sure." Beth said because part of her still worries that things will change just because of the butterfly effect.

She wanted a back door incase she was wrong and Dean doesn't come back.

"An Angel... I wonder how long it will take Dean to believe that... Do you know how long it will be before it happens?" Sam asked, and while Beth does know, would that be too much?

Sam's vision were brief and viviat, and were because of the yellow eye demon. Was Beth just backing herself into a corner with this?

"I saw a newspaper for september 18 in one." Beth ended up saying once the silence got to become too much.

"That's only in three months... are you sure that's what it said?" Sam asked and Beth just nodded.

"You know, I was going into this thinking I was going to have to do more to prove all this to you." Beth ended up saying because so far this conversation has been fairly easy.

"I think that's just telling how messed up our lives are." Sam said as he drew his hand over his face, looking very exhausted.

Beth looked at him for another moment, before mentioning, "You should come over for dinner. I'm sure mom wouldn't mind."

Sam gave her a hard look, which Beth returned, before sighing and giving a forced smile.

"That sounds nice Beth. Dean mentioned...before that you were in High school already?"

Beth let Sam start up the small talk, no doubt knowing there will be more question later. However if Sam wanted to just move on, Beth wasn't going to stop him.

* * *

The dinner was a quiet thing. Lisa made Sam stay the night, no doubt also recognizing how much Dean's death was affecting him. The two physical adult took most of the conversation, and Beth was more than happy to stay out of it.

It gave Beth time to think. She didn't know if just telling Sam that Dean might come back will be enough to stop him from trusting Ruby. Beth is literally trying to work against heaven and hell, and maybe Chuck himself. Beth wasn't sure where the God of this world stand since it seemed like he was happy with how the Winchesters messed up his plans the show. If Beth really wants to keep Sam from getting addicted to blood, and killing Lilith, then Beth will have to do more.

"Sam, do you think I could come with you?" Beth asked before she could lose her nerve.

The reaction was immediate. Sam was looking at her in disbelief and Lisa was giving a Sam look.

"You want to go hunting?!" Sam squeaked.

"No. Or more like I know you and mom wouldn't want me to put myself in danger. I was thinking you could show me how to do the information searching then I could just stay back while to kill the baddie."

"Beth, what's the real reason you want to go." Lisa said before Sam could, and Beth has no idea how her mom was so good at detecting her lies.

"I do want to learn about monsters and stuff! But... It's pretty obvious you haven't been taking care of yourself Sam. I thought if I came with you would. Like that whole 'take care of other people to take care of yourself' mentality. You seem like one of those people." Beth said with a sneaky smile.

"Beth, it's not your job to take care of me." Sam said, looked sadder now.

"Who else is gonna do it? I don't have classes until the last week of September, so I could just do a road trip with you for three months."

It wasn't the end of the world if Sam and her mom don't agree, but it would make things easier in the long run.

"Well, as long as you promise to call me every day and to listen to your uncle Sam... I think it would be alright." Lisa said all of a sudden, and Sam groaned.

"Lisa, this isn't just a family road trip we're going on..."

"I know that. But Beth is very stubborn, and I would rather have you keep an eye on her then to have her doing anything by herself." Lisa said, and Beth opened her mouth to argue...

Before closing it because... she does have a point. Beth already made up her mind.

"Of course you had to get that character trait from Dean." Sam muttered before sighing.

"Fine. But you will stay in the motel room no matter what. Okay? Just helping me research."

Beth gave a thumbs up before running upstairs to start packing.

* * *

 **A/N:** thanks for leaving another review IsraAl'Attia-Theron. Season 5 is probably the best place to stop watching supernatural, since that was going to be the end. I fell out during season 10, though I might get back into it. I read the wiki for the newer seasons and shit get even more crazy.

I've always liked Sam, since is sad since most of the spn stories I read are Cas/Dean focused.

Thanks everyone who is following and/or favorited this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter since we are starting to get into that Au-canon deviation territory.

The question for this chapter is: if you were reincarnated with memories or fell into a story, would you tell anyone?

Until next update, hope you all have a fantastic day/night!


	4. Chapter 4 (aka the anxiety chapter)

They ended up leaving after lunch the next day. Beth promised once more to call every day, even if it ends up being a quick goodnight. Then before Beth was really ready, she was riding shotgun in the Impala.

"What's first on your agenda uncle Sam?" Beth said, easily covering up her nervously with a smile.

"We're going to visit a friend."

That's not what Beth was expecting.

"Um, what kind of friend?" Beth asked a little hesitantly, because if this was Ruby...

Sam gave her a look before sighing. "Not like that. Bobby's a family friend and he'll want to know about Dean. He also knows more about real psychic than me."

"Oh," Beth said, not sure if she should bring up the fact that she 'knows' Bobby.

"Is he like your dad or something?" Beth ended up asking.

Beth should probably downplay her knowledge about stuff that she really shouldn't know. At least until she knows how far she can go using the 'I can see the future' excuse.

Sam gave a soft smile before replying, "He's more like a father to Dean and I then our real dad was."

Sure that's what Beth thought to when she watched the show, but it was different hearing it from one of the boys themselves. Sam was starting to look a little mad about the fact, and while Beth couldn't really blame him for being angry with his late father, she didn't want to deal with an angry giraffe the rest of the car ride.

"Think he will freak if I call him grandpa?"

Sam looked over at her in shock before giving a real laugh. "I think Dean will come back just to see that."

"Maybe I will wait until then," Beth said with her own cocky smile.

Looking out at the passing scenery, Beth took a moment to appreciate that so far things were going okay. Better then she feared at the very least. Beth has no idea when Ruby starts up her plans, only that it was during the summer. Which is the season right now, so either it hasn't happened yet, or it was just starting. Beth doesn't even know what would be easier to deal with, since Ruby was all about that long-con (is all about?). Not like Beth even is going to meet her since Sam probably doesn't want her to hang with a demon, even if it's a 'friendly' one.

Which is a bit of a relief. Beth would much rather go her whole second life without meeting a demon face to face.

Beth didn't even notice she fell asleep until the window she was leaning on started rattling once the car turned down a dirt road.

"Bobby works on cars for a living, though it looks more like a junkyard than an autoshop." Sam said in response to Beth's confused look, though it still took her a moment to remember what was going to happen.

She is going to have to do her half lie in front of Bobby, which Beth just had a feeling that he isn't going to be as quick to trust as Sam was. Beth wasn't even sure if Bobby knew about the death visions _Sam_ was having.

Suddenly, Beth was starting to wish she was anywhere but there.

"Did you let him know we were coming?"

Sam face just screamed 'no I forgot phone were a thing' and Beth groaned as Sam parked the car.

"Don't worry Beth, Bobby's really nice if a bit... gruff."

"Of course he is," Beth mumbled, taking another moment to collect herself before following Sam out of the car.

It was weird seeing the place in real life. Beth couldn't decide if it looked different or if it was just because it has been so long since she watched an episode that took place here, but it looked bigger. And more junkyard like. Beth was also starting to wish she knew more about cars rather than, 'oh look a black one', or 'I think that's a Sudan?'.

The steps to the front porch creaked under Sam's weight, and by the time Beth was walking up them, he already knocked on the door before opening it.

Guess Bobby isn't too worried about people breaking in.

"Bobby it's me," Sam announced, and when Beth looked around his too tall legs (though honestly, he was the same height of her old brother), she spotted Bobby.

"You finally done trying to sell your soul son?" Bobby said with a very accusatory tone of voice, and Beth didn't need to look at Sam to know he was a little shameful.

"I'm not giving up on Dean, but I promise no more demon deals."

Beth snorted because a lot of their problems would have been solved if they promised not to make deals with demons. What would have happened to the 'plan' if John just let Dean die in the hospital? For better or worst, the Winchesters are really all about doing whatever it takes for family. Story-wise, it's nice they don't give up on each other, but it also caused way more problems in the long run.

"Why do you have a six-year-old behind you?" Bobby said, looking straight at Beth who was definitely not hiding behind Sam.

"Fuck you I'm nine." Beth blurted out because apparently, her mental filters are shit when she is nervous.

And boy is Beth nervous. Bobby was (is?) one of her favorite characters and she really wants to make a good first impression. Though swearing at the man was the opposite of a good first impression and Beth had to force herself not to run back to the car.

"Okay, why do you have a _nine-year-old_? Did you decide babysitting of all things was a good way to deal with your grief?" Bobby thankfully turned back to glare at Sam.

"What? No, it's just that..." Sam started to say before waving his hand over the top of Beth's head. "I guess to start, Beth is Dean's daughter."

"You're joking," Bobby said, only to shake his head in disbelief after looking at Sam's face. "Why did you idjits never tell me there was a mini-Dean running about?"

Beth couldn't help but smile after hearing his 'catchphrase'. Why did he even start using that word? It's so silly.

"From what I understand, Dean didn't even know until a year ago, and... well..."

"You two had more than enough on your plates." Bobby finished for Sam, rubbing his hand down his face before turning around.

"Well might as well make yourself comfortable. I have a feeling this wasn't the only bomb you wanted to drop on me today. Nothing is ever simple with you idjits."

Sam gave Beth that either meant 'sorry about that' or 'see he's not too bad', or maybe both at the same time, before walking into the house. If Beth thought the junkyard was bad, the house looked like a tornado came through, and then a teenager who never heard of organization before. Not that Beth is the most organized person ever, but this was some next level stuff.

Part of Beth really wants to say 'damn bitch you live like this', but even if that meme was out, Sam and Bobby wouldn't know of it. It might be best for Beth to just keep her mouth shut and let the 'adults' talk before she embarrasses herself even more.

Of course, that was when Bobby turned to her and asked, "How much do you know about what your dad did?"

"Eh, enough," Beth said with a shrug, hoping that was fine because at this point she was just internally screaming the whole time.

From the look Sam gave her, probably not, but Beth also didn't want to bring up the vision lie if she didn't have to. Lies work better if you let other people form their own reasons while added enough truth for it to work.

Sam just have gotten something from her expression because the very next thing he said was, "Beth told me she has dreams about Dean and I long before we met. And it sounds a lot like the premonition kind."

Bobby looked over to Beth again, really looking her over. It was taking all of her self-control not to squirm under the attention, but luckily it didn't last long.

"Like what you had?" Bobby asked casually, and Beth wasn't sure if she was surprised by Bobby knowing or how Sam didn't seem surprised by that question.

Though, that was also when Beth recalled that the whole reason they were able to track yellow-eyes was because he was back on his baby shit. Come to think of it, did the boys do anything about that? Those kids would be three or four by now, right?

"Beth's mom is still alive and there was no fire when she was six months, nor demonic signs. It might just be normal physic visions."

"When did you have time to find all that out?" Beth asked because she told him yesterday.

"After you went to bed. Lisa had some questions for me, though I didn't tell her about any of that. I... use to get visions a few years ago, but it wasn't natural." Sam explained, and Beth nodded.

She doesn't need the full recap of Sam's death visions.

"So what kind of visions do you have kid?" Bobby said when the conversation reached a lull.

"Recently? Dean digging his way out of a marked grave in the middle of nowhere."

"I didn't even tell her we buried Dean," Sam added, obviously having no doubts in his mind that Beth was lying.

Which she wasn't. Technically.

"There have been others too, but that event is the one that happens more often now."

Now that was a straight out lie, but she didn't want to tell them she knew everything that was going to happen for the next decade.

Little steps.

"Just of him crawling out? That might not be Dean..."

"Beth said that she saw you testing him." Sam quickly interrupted.

"Well, balls. Let me get a notepad and you can tell me everything you saw in this dream."

"You believe me?" Beth asked in disbelieve as the older hunter stood up.

This was going much easier then she thought. What about all those months Beth worried about this?

"Why shouldn't I? You're not lying about seeing Dean, are you? And I trust that Sam already tested to see if what you are seeing is visions and not just dream." Bobby said, and Sam gave a nod.

"Sorry. I just... I never told anyone one cause I didn't think it would be believable." Which was only a small part of her fears, but they didn't need to know that.

"Hunters use physics all the time. It's not as rare as you're probably thinking. Though a Winchester as one is something I never thought I'll see."

Beth gave another nod even though Bobby wouldn't be able to see it since he was looking all over his desk for a pad of paper.

"Beth? How often do you get these visions."

Beth blinked slowly as Sam as she thought how she wants to spin this.

"Half the time I don't even notice. Sometimes the dreams are about the news or technology that doesn't exist yet. Sometimes it's just you and Dean arguing in the car. Like I said, it seems more like a memory than a dream."

"you don't get headaches or anything from them?"

With that Beth froze. Was headaches a common side effect with vision? Sounds like it would be but...

"I don't know?"

"You don't know if you ever get headaches from your visions?" Bobby asked as he came back with a half used legal notepad and a pen.

"Not really. I have chronic migraines, so if I did I would just think it was my funky genetics again."

"Wait, you have chronic migraines?" Sam asked and honestly Beth was surprised Lisa didn't mention it to him.

"I've had them just I was a baby. Doctors thought I was colicky, but apparently, it was because my brain was bad at regulated blood flow." Beth said with a shrug before hastily adding, "I have enough pills for 90 days if you're worried about that."

"Well if you get vision often enough, they would be counted as chronic migraines. I know Pamela takes some meds for hers." Bobby said, and Beth started wondering if that was really the case.

Obviously not that her chronic migraines were because of visions from the future. However, she does have 20+ years worth of memories that were shoved into a newborn brain. Beth doesn't remember a lot of that first few years, but it also wasn't like she woke up one day with the memories of her past life. Beth always just assumed that her brain was able to adapt to the more complex thoughts and memories, and the chronic migraines were just a bad luck of the draw. In her past life, her aunt and grandma had it, so it didn't seem weird when the doctor first figured it out when she was four. Now, Beth is wondering if maybe her brain wasn't able to adapt as well as she first thought. Neuroplastic is an amazing thing, but Beth's situations aren't what you could call normal.

"At least it sounds like your mom and you already dealt with it, even if you didn't know what the cause was. Now mind telling me extracting what you saw kid?"

"Uh, sure?" Beth said before shaking her head out of her thoughts. "So Dean dug his way up and even though it was in the middle of the woods, all the trees were blown down like a bomb was dropped on the place. Then in another vision that from what I can tell came right after, he got to a empty gas station, picked up a porno looking magazine," Sam gave a half laugh half coughing nose at that, "starts pouring salt along the window only for a super loud noise to come and break all the windows. It looked like something from the movies, but I think Dean's ears were bleeding?" Beth couldn't quite remember but it seemed like an angel yelling at you would do that.

"That was because of the angel?" Sam said almost like he was reading her thoughts, only that caused Bobby to stop writing.

"A what now?"

"I was getting to that. Going to build up the action and stuff. But yeah, spoiler alert, an angel of the lord is what pulled Dean out of hell... or will pull him."

"Angels aren't real." Is the first thing that Bobby said, which Beth tried hard not to laugh at.

You would think people who literally make a living off hunting the supernatural, would be more accepting to thinks they don't know are real.

"Just because we have never seen them doesn't mean they aren't real Bobby. If they are good, then it makes sense we never needed to hunt them." Sam said, and at the moment Beth remembered that Sam believes in that stuff.

Not that they are real, but the more religiously part of it.

"If they are real, then they haven't been walking around us for centuries. And why do you think one is going to raise Dean up now?"

"'Cause you and Dean summon him in a barn," Beth said, deciding to skip the other stuff.

If they know Castiel name and that he's an angle, that should be still enough to summon him. And maybe that poor lady won't get her eyes burned out from looking at a naked angel.

"We summon an angel?" Sam asked in disbelief, and yeah, maybe Beth should have told Sam that before.

"I'm not sure what the spell is, but the dude had these dope ass shadowy wings and it was all stormy and then Bobby and Dean tries shooting him and stabbing him with some special knife..."

"Are you talking about this knife?" Sam asked as he pulled out Ruby's knife out of who knows where.

"Yeah! That's the one. Dean stabbed Cas with it, and the dude acted like it was nothing more than a toothpick."

"The angel's name is Cass?" Bobby asked, and Beth tried not to grimace.

Seem like they are learning Castiel's name now. Great.

"Castiel actually, but I thought Cas was a good nickname."

"This was all more than one vision?" Bobby asked once he wrote down Castiel's name, and once more Beth really hopes this isn't going to cause a butterfly effect that causes the angels to leave Dean in hell.

It shouldn't since they need him for Michael, but that worry is still there.

"Yeah, it's not always in chronological order. Like I had a vision that Donald Trump became president in 2016 before Barack Obama this November."

"You're joking," Sam said and Beth just shrugged and made the idk sound.

She was trying too hard not to laugh at their expressions not to say anything more. Beth feels like she is doing great at this whole half-lie thing.

"Balls. I'm going to find out what I can about angels and this Castiel fellow. You two are welcome to stay if you want." Bobby said before leaving them in the living room.

Beth looked over to Sam to ask what they were going to do next, only for a yawn to come out instead and butcher the sentence.

"There are guest rooms upstairs if you want to take a nap."

"I'm not tired," Beth said instinctively, and Sam actually rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm sure you're not. But I think we'll spend the night, so go ahead and choose the bed while I bring our stuff in."

Beth pursed her lips, but Sam was already getting up to get their stuff. And while Beth wasn't that tired, she was only now getting over being stressed out and that takes a lot of energy. Maybe a quick nap would be fine. Then Beth can review the show notes on her cell and claim she had another dream if there is anything else she wants to tell them.

"O-kay, but you sure you want me to take first dibs? I do not do take backs."

"I'm sure. Unless Bobby changed the beds out from last time I was here, there isn't much of a difference."

Beth watched Sam leave, noticing that Bobby was already drinking a beer at his overfilled desk, and started walking deeper into the house. Once she got out of the main room, Beth could actually see the floor. There was still books stacked up along the wall (which Beth was very tempted to look through), but the stairs were safe.

The upstairs lead to the attic, but one of the types that are finished and has rooms. Three rooms that Beth took the time to check. One was filled with boxes and Beth didn't even try to shimmy her way in, then there was a half bathroom that looked clean-ish, and the guest rooms. The two bunks remembered her of a dorm room and Beth wondered if Sam can even lie on it without his feet hanging off.

Beth took the one near the door, and sat on the bouncy thing while looking for an outlet for her phone. However Beth must have been more tired then she realized, because by the time Sam came back with their bags (mostly Beth's stuff) she was already passed out on top of the covers.

* * *

 **A/N:** So many reviews last chapter! I am so happy to hear that you are enjoying this story so far _EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester_ and _ElysiumPhoenix_ , and hopefully this chapter keeps the love going. _Isabela Vena Rose_ your review made me laugh so hard just cause of badass wallflower. I will say there might be times were Beth will 'forget' to mention something just so she can make a comment about it later. _IsraAl'Attia-Theron_ right now you are the ideal reviewer. I always try to leave comment or reviews on every chapter when I read, but I forget more often then I would like. And about Beth being a vessel... well, let's just say I have a scene in mind that is the whole reason I am writing this story in the first place ;)

I know this is supposed to be a si, but if I was really in this situation, I wouldn't have said anything unless I thought I could go home and needed help to do that. I don't really get guilt for not telling people stuff about me, but apparently, Beth does. Writing is fun when your character ends up doing thing differently then what you planned.

Once again, thank you everyone who favorite/follow this story. I figured this was a very niche style of fanfic but I wanted to read something like this, and could only find one over on ao3 ("Atlas" by Nightingales_Fall if you are interested). So I am pleasantly surprised at the attention this story has gotten so far. Hopefully, the spelling and grammar will be better this chapter since Grammary is finally on google docs. But if you do notice any error please tell me specifically what I missed.

Now for the question to tempt you into leaving a review: What is your favorite supernatural creature? This can be outside of Supernatural if you want too.

Until next chapter, I hope you all have a good night/day!


	5. Chapter 5

Sam took the time to remove Beth's shoes and lay a blanket over her, before heading down to help Bobby with the research.

Sam could tell that meeting Bobby stressed Beth out, but they need to figure out if Dean is really going to be saved by an angel. No doubt Bobby was researching the 'are angel even real' angle, but as much as Sam wants to believe Dean will turn up as he did in Beth's visions, he needs to make sure. There is no way he can leave his older brother in hell. And maybe he could help the angels so they could bring Dean back topside before September. This feels like the first solid chance Sam has to get his brother back, and for once it involves the good guys.

As soon as Sam walked back to the study/living room, Bobby more or less chucked a book at him.

"So far the only thing I found about a Castiel is a reference to him being the angel of Thursday." Bobby grunted as he pulled out another book.

Sam recognized it as a bible, but it was not in English... or latin once he got a second look.

"September 18 will be a Thursday right?"

"Does it look like I have a calender son?"

Sam gave a half laugh as he pulled out his phone to check. Probably not too important, but maybe that's why Castiel will be the one to bring Dean back.

Absentmindedly, Sam noticed that this has been the best mood he's been in for months. Guess that's bound to happen when you finally find hope for what should have been a hopeless situation.

"It is a Thursday. I'll take over looking into him if you want." Sam said before pulling out his laptop to check out any online articles about Castiel.

Bobby grunted but didn't look up, no doubt the book he threw at Sam was the one he found information about Castiel to begin with.

It took some doing, but the first time the name Castiel appeared in stories was around the 13 century. The angel was in Judaism, not Christianity, and mentioned in some of the Kabbalah focused books (which of course Bobby has). What got confusing is that sometimes the angel of Thursday was spelled as Cassiel, Kafzeil, Qafsiel, along with other variations and Sam doesn't know if it was just human error, or if they were all different angels. Sometimes the angel was referred to as a female, which makes it seem like it wasn't all Castiel.

Then again, that could still be the same person if angels are like demons and need humans to walk the earth. That currently would put a spin on the whole prophets in the past if they were just being processed by angels or even God.

Sam ended up dismissing that idea though. Angels are the opposite of demons. They must have other methods of walking around Earth then stealing human bodies.

Between the internet and Bobby's endless supply of books, Sam was able to get a nice collection of notes about the angel. Besides being the Angel of Thursday, Castiel has also been called the Angel of temperance and the Angel of Serenity. There were a few comments Sam found about Castiel watching the events of the cosmos without ever interfering, which doesn't sound like something an angel who will pull his brother out of hell would do. However, most of this information is from the 13 to 15 century. Could be that a human met Castiel and got mad at him for not helping one time. That is always one of the problems with lore research.

There was also lots of ancient Hebrew spells with references to Castiel. Amulets with Castiel's name was used to drive away one's enemies. Spells to scatter crowds or to cause people in positions of power to fall. One of the more interesting spells was Kefitzat Haderech. Sam wasn't able to find the spell itself, which means if Bobby doesn't have it, it's probably lost. However, Sam was able to figure out the spell had to do with traveling quickly through space. He would love to know how quickly, or if it wasn't a spell, but some ability that Angels have.

"Hey Bobby, I think I found a pray for Castiel." Sam said after an hour, wishing that his Hebrew was a little better.

Though considering how yellow the pages in the book were, it might not even help.

Bobby gave another grunt before there was a sound of joints popping, and Bobby walked over to the table that Sam was slowly taking over.

"Seems like it. It's a pray asking for Castiel's help during a time of great responsibility. Actually used the words 'weight of the world' in it." Bobby said after reading it over for a few minutes, then he got back to his work.

"Think that's what you will use to summon him?"

"Don't think angels have to answer prayers idjit."

Sam gave Bobby a bitchface, but didn't say anything back. There have been a few time Sam has prayed to an angel by name, and none of them came to visit. Who knows if Angels even hear it when someone prays to them.

Before Sam could get back to his research though, he heard footsteps above them. Sam ended up just leaning and Beth walk back a forth a few times, probably to use the bathroom, before the stairs started to creak.

Beth popped into the room covering up her yawn with her hand before asking, "What are you reading?"

It came out more like one long word, but it was still more understandable then when Dean tries talking with a mouth full of food.

"We're trying to find that angel you dreamed about," Bobby said before Sam could.

"Ew. That makes it sounds like I was having a sex dream or something." Beth said as she scrunched up her face in a way that might have been cute if it wasn't for what she just said.

Bobby just choked on his beer.

"How old did you say you were?"

"Nine," Beth said with an almost blank expression - like she didn't know why he was asking that - but Sam saw the corner of her lip twitch.

"Aren't you too young to know what sex is?"

"Aren't you too old?" Beth said right back, and there was no doubt in Sam's mind that she was playing Bobby right then.

Bobby actually took the time to look at Beth who had the most shit-eating grin on that Sam had to cover up his laugh with a cough.

"Yeah, you're Dean's kid alright." Bobby ended up saying like he didn't quite believe it until now.

But what was more interesting was how Beth's smile fell for a moment before being replaced with a quieter one. Like a smile for when you know no one is looking. Sam wondered if for Beth was trying to get Bobby's approval. It sure looked like it, but from what Sam knows of the girl (which he is starting to realize isn't much), Beth doesn't care what strangers think of her. She has the type of confident that Sam only really found during college, and even then Sam was still wrestling with what he wanted and his image. Everything that Beth is saying is normal for what he overheard when Dean called her and even these past few days, but there was something about her body language that said otherwise.

Sam could only think about when Beth asked about Bobby on the ride over, and thinking this might just be her wanting to be accepted by this part of her family.

"Right, so have you found anything on Cas yet?" Beth asked as she literally skipped over to Sam and tried leaning over his shoulder to look at the book.

Even sitting down, Sam was too tall for her to do that, but it didn't stop the kid from trying.

"I found a few references of an angel named Castiel in 13th century Sicily," Sam said as he gestured to one of the few books that were in English.

"Wait, really?" Beth look completely shocked at that fact.

"What, did you think we couldn't find anything?" Sam asked in a half-joking tone.

While Sam seriously doubts it, there is a small part of him that says that Beth could be making this all up. Beth is only nine, and no matter how mature and how much of a genius she is, she is just a kid. It makes sense that she could lie in order to make Sam feel better, but that fear is squshed before Sam could think about it anymore.

Beth just knows way too much for this to be just a lie.

"Kinda? Not that I don't think you could find it but... I thought that Cas hasn't been down on Earth for millenniums. And he's like a silent observer of humanity. That just didn't sound like something that could cause events people would write about." Beth explained, still looking confused.

"Well," Sam started off, noticing in the corner of his eye that Bobby was clearly listening in now. "This is all lore, so we don't know how accurate it is but there were even mentions of this Castiel watching and not interfering. It sounds a lot like the same dude." Sam said, and no sooner then he did Beth stole the book and plopped down on the couch.

"Bullshit. I was never able to find anything about Cas." Beth sounded more amazing then angry as she starting her own reading.

"Bobby has a lot of books," Sam said as he wondered how much of her own research Beth tried doing before she told him about her visions.

"And you better be careful with them. Some of them are the only editions left."

Beth nodded, but it was obvious that was wasn't really listening anymore. For how much Beth acts like Dean in terms of personality, there was no way Dean would ever be that deep in a book. Even when researching Dean has a leg bouncing or an ear open for any sort of distraction he could use. With Beth however, Sam was willing to bet he could pelt her with food and even that wouldn't be enough to break her focus.

No doubt if Dean was here he would try to do that, but he's not. Which is the whole reason they are looking into biblical text on any information on angles or Castiel. To make sure that Dean comes back.

Sam turned back to his work figuring that if Beth is about to be in college full time (which isn't that a crazy thought), then she could help with the research a little.

* * *

A week passed before Sam got a text.

Signs of demonic activity in the middle of Colorado, some small town that is only really busy during the skiing season has been getting freak storms for a few days now. Ruby said she will meet him there, still in the new meatsuit that she got last time.

Part of Sam wanted to say no just because he was still mad about what she suggested doing last time. It was disgusting and Sam wasn't even sure if it would work. But he also wasn't sure if there was anything more to his psychic abilities until Ruby started helping him, and now it feels like he is starting to plateau. Sam can't deny her reasoning is sound. Demon blood is what gave him these abilities, so it makes sense that more of it could increase it. Still doesn't make Sam any less angry that she would even sudgest that.

Ruby hasn't tried contacting him since... until now that is.

Ultimately, it doesn't matter. There are demons, and when Sam started his own research three lives have already been claimed. He needs to go, and at the very least he could practice what he can already do.

Ruby mentioned that psychic abilities are like a muscle. That you need to keep using it or it gets flabby. Problem is from what Sam can tell that recoll is short. Ridiculously short. It has already been two weeks since their last 'lesson' and Sam doesn't doubt that he is almost back at square one. Ruby also theorized that demon blood could help with that as well, but again, that isn't something Sam wants to ever do.

It was just starting to feel like he wasn't going to have a choice soon.

The colt was gone, and while he had Ruby's knife, that still kills the host. What's the point at killing a demon if you have to kill an innocent person to do it? Sam may have promised Dean not to mess with these abilities, but he can save people. Have saved people. Maybe continue to save people even when Dean's back. He would just have to convince his brother that supernatural doesn't always mean bad.

...yeah no way that was ever going to happen.

Sam decided to stay for breakfast. Bobby made sausages and eggs, and Beth made pancakes.

"...is a pig in a blanket just a breakfast hotdog?"

"That's enough coffee for you kid."

"What? It's a legitimate question... and that cup is half milk so you can't blame the caffeine." Beth said even though Sam already told Bobby that she's not allowed to have any coffee.

That was one of the few rules that Lisa told him about, and apparently, it was for a good reason.

"Really? I was gone for ten minutes you guys." Sam took his seat, his own plate looking a little less full then when Bobby first served them all.

"You already packet the car? Did you get my bag as well?" Beth asked and Sam totally forgot he promised to bring her.

"No... I didn't know if you had everything packed already."

"I started packing when I heard your phone go off last night," Beth said with a cheeky grin.

Sam wondered if Beth really did guess correctly that text was about a case, or if she had a vision about it and just doesn't feel like telling them. Maybe for comedic timing, or maybe not. Sam knows there is a lot Beth hasn't told them yet, but from what Beth has said, it sounded like she is still trying to make sense of it. Beth has mentioned the important facts, so Sam at the very least trust that she will let him know if something bad is going to happen.

"What type of job is it?"

"Demons, probably just one but there is already a line of dead bodies."

"You really think that is a good first hunt for the girl?" Bobby said and Sam was momentarily in shock at how he sounded.

It reminded him of when he overheard Dad and Bobby arguing, always right before they left Bobby's place.

"I'm not hunting. Just research. I promised both Mom and Uncle Sam that." Beth said with her mouth twitching slightly when she said Uncle Sam.

"You could do that here."

"But it's also a bonding experience. You know, the classic family road trip."

"I don't know if your aware kid, but most family trips don't involve demons."

"Fiiine. A classic _Winchester_ family road trip. Is that better old man?" Beth said, any nervous she had around Bobby yesterday apparently was long gone and replaces with sass.

"Thanks for the offer Bobby, but I think we will be fine. It's just an exorcism, and Beth is going to be staying at the motel the whole time." Sam said in hopes to end this conersation.

Sam could tell what Bobby was doing, but taking Beth with him isn't like what John did. Besides, demons are way more common now then they were a few years ago. It will be good for Beth to know how to defeat herself and her mom just in case.

"I just hope you know what you are doing." Was all Bobby said before getting back to his meal.

It felt like there was a stone in his stomach, but Sam knew this was just Bobby being worried. This was different. Sam wasn't trying to turn Beth into a soldier, in fact she was the one who asked.

But Sam didn't mention any of his thoughts. They just eat in relative silence, answering a few of Beth's questions, before they finished packing up the Impala.

"I call shotgun!" Beth yelled as she jumped off the porch.

"You don't need to call that every time. It's not like I'm going to sit in the passenger seat and let you drive."

"I know that, but it's the principle of it. And maybe I'll want to sleep in the back later so then I won't call shotgun." Beth explained as she got in.

Sam just shook his head, giving a half wave at Bobby in rearview mirror who was still looking unhappy about this whole situation. But Sam looked away before it could affect him and shifted the car into drive.

They had a long drive ahead of them.

* * *

 **A/n:** I was going to have Ruby in this chapter, but I like my chapter to be around 2k-3k long. Which they never are but it's the thought that counts? Anyways, most of this lore is from Cassiel and I thought it would be cool to include it even if it's not true. The meeting with Castiel is going to be sooo different.

And the reviews last chapter! Hearing that people think this is _good_ is so weird. I mean, the whole reason I started writing this is because I couldn't find any si/oc supernatural fics that I like and thought other would be in the same boat as me, but I guess I don't think much if my writing is good or not? Still, thank you so much _Fillua_ and _kireanwinchester._ It really makes my day to see such positivity. _IsraAl'Attia-Theron_ thank you once again for your review. I know i've left reviews on fics were i'm just screaming because it was 3 in the morning and I didn't want to forget to leave a review.

Oh I almost forgot about the tulpa. I did see something on tumblr about what would happen if you put that on a blanket, since so many people treat blankets as protections anyways. The ultimate protection from monsters XD

Demon are some of my favorite characters. And I like how supernatural doesn't try making them good. They're evil, but sometimes they have goals that help the brothers. But right now my favorite monster is mothman. Partly because of the persona series (google it because it's the dopiest thing ever) and because I recently (like 6 months ago) found out that mothman is meant to look like batman.

Anywhoo, let me know what you liked/didn't like/hope from this story, if you know any good si supernatural fics, and what your favorite episode of supernatural was.

Until next time, I hope you all have a good night/day.


	6. Chapter 6

Beth always liked car rides. Listening to the radio while watching the scenery go by was always peaceful. It did get a little weird once they got into the rocky mountains since she lived in Colorado for a few years in her past life. Which is an odd statement to think about in the past tense cause she lived in Colorado in _2016_. But that was also in another universe, so Beth figured it might be best not to worry too much about it.

Which meant she was thinking about the fact they were driving to deal with a demon. Sure Beth remembered that after season three demons were commonplace, but that doesn't mean that she wants to deal with them yet. Beth was hoping for a ghost or bigfoot or something. Not that Beth would actually see them since she is just helping with studying and for one in her life (in both lives) Beth wasn't going to force it.

This was just to get to know Sam better, try to convince him not to trust Ruby, and learn how the supernatural world works because Beth knows the show didn't cover everything.

"So demons. Does holy water and saying god's name in Latin work on them?" Beth asked to start off with within the first hour of their ten-hour drive.

Which had it been anyone else, Beth would have questions why they didn't just take a plane. But what with Dean being afraid of flying and the brother's less than legal job, it's not a surprised that Sam still drives across the country.

"Yes, though crosses don't really bother them." Sam said before putting on his thinking face. "Salt can hurt them, but not a whole lot. As well as pure Iron. When we get to the motel I'll show you how to set up the protections."

"Wait, _why_ does salt and silver work on demons? I can get the holy water and latin working because of religion BS, but does table salt work or does it need to be kosher? And why iron of all metals?"

"I think it might how to do with the fact they use to be human souls. Salt and Iron effect ghost, but much more than it does demons." Sam said after a moment, looking like it was the first time he thought about it.

Which wouldn't be too surprising. Not like the _why_ it works matters when your life is on the line, only that it _does_ work.

"Table salt does work, but if you make a salt line it's easier for them to blow it away then with kosher. Or at least that's the reason Bobby uses as to why he keeps only kosher salt in his house." Sam continued, and Beth noticed that he was using a teaching voice.

This was probably the first time Sam was the one to teach someone how to hunt. Beth smiled a little at the fact.

"Okay, Kosher food is like holy water as in it was blessed by some guy, but why iron?" Beth couldn't help but ask because now it was starting to bother her.

"Sorry but I don't think I have a real answer to that. Silver kills werewolf because they are allergic and it stops their blood from forming clots and healing, but I don't think that's the case with demons or ghosts."

"If it has to do with magnetic fields like the fea in Discworld I'm leaving." Beth only half-joked.

Sam laughed, though Beth wasn't sure if he read the series or not. It's not a bad series, and only a little sexist which is better than a lot of books. Plus Death is babe.

"Yeah, I think you're safe."

Sam ended up moving away from demons and into a quiet 101 lesson about monster hunting in general, and this was the whole reason that Beth was into stories like Supernatural. The lore. And to a lesser extent how you can take a well-known myth and make it into something new and interesting. Only difference is here it's real.

"So, what's your game plan once we get in town? Just gonna waltz up and say, 'hey demons, it's cha'ya boi'?"

"No that... that would be incredibly dangerous." Sam said in such a serious tone that Beth flinched a little.

"Sorry, it's a meme and I couldn't resist. I wasn't seriously thinking you would do that."

"It's a what?"

"Meme. You know like..." Beth started to say before remembering that it was only 2008. "Fuck."

Did they even have memes yet? Probably just the banger one and maybe pepe.

"Like what?" Sam said, his voice a little high pitched and the end but Beth didn't notice.

"It's nothing. Forget I said anything."

"You know I'm not going to get mad at you for swearing, you're already done it plenty of times these past few days." Sam said, and for a moment Beth was confused about what he was talking about.

"It's not that. It's just..." Beth trailed off as she thought what she wanted to say.

Sure she could just play it off as nothing, but it would be easier to just tell him what is up. Less confusion in the future in case she ever slips up like this again.

Beth never even realized until this moment how much she watched her speech around her mom and classmates. The fact that she kind told Sam the truth made her much more relaxed than she first realized.

"...Hasn't happened yet." Beth ended up saying quietly before clearing her throat and explaining, "Meme are like inside jokes, but online. It's really nothing. I just forgot it hasn't happened yet."

"Oh," Sam said, and there was a long pause before he continued. "Does that happen a lot?"

Beth just shrugged. "I'm a nine-year-old who already graduated high school. Anything weird that I say most people chuck it up to that fact."

"But it must get confusing. You mentioned that your visions aren't in chronological order?" Sam asked, and Beth just nodded.

These were just the questions that she hoped he wouldn't ask. Beth isn't even sure _why_ she said that before. She was just thinking about how there would be a few flashbacks in the show and that it would be a good cover.

"It's... hard to explain. I mean, I like to think that the future isn't set in stone so I think of these visions as more... potential futures? So maybe what I see if just the most common one at that time. And, sometimes they repeat so I don't know if that means anything."

Meaning that there are episodes Beth can remember more clearly because she liked them and watched them more than once.

"Maybe when we get back to Bobby's we can find out what he knows about physic visions. It might help."

"Maybe." Beth said because, what else could she say?

So Beth just leaned over to turn the radio up.

* * *

The sun was already set by the time they got all checked in at the motel. Beth spent just enough time napping that she looked more tired because of it, but helped Sam as they demon proved the room before eating. It was amusing how she keeps covering up her yawns throughout their meal.

"So you're going to visit the victim's families tomorrow?"

"There only so much information we can get out of the newspaper." Sam said as he gestured to the online website he had open.

Three deaths in a week were more than a town this size sees in a month, and the papers named the victims family by name in the full article. Not to mention there was a picture that had a shot of a street sign, which Sam was easily able to track down.

"And the monkey suit is for your FBI cover-up?"

For a moment, Sam wondered how the hell Beth knew that before remembering that his niece was a psychic.

"People are more willing to talk to the authorities, and it guarantees that we will be allowed to see the bodies."

"Was there anything weird about how they were killed?" Beth asked as she tied once more to get a glimpse of the laptop.

"All of them were gutted like a fish, with the spine taken out."

"Gross."

"I need to check to see if there is any remnants of sulfur in the bodies."

"Right. 'Cause that's what demon BO smells like." Beth deadpanned, and Sam knows that was a joke but...

"You could think of it like that. Having a demon possess someone changes a lot of things in the body, for all we know it could cause sweat glands to produce sulfur."

"Wait, really?" Beth turned to look at him in complete shock.

"I don't think there are any hunters that have tested that... in fact, there isn't a lot of hunters that even know how to deal with demons. It was one of the rarest monsters until a few years ago."

"When the hell gate opened?" Beth asked, and once more Sam paused before nodding.

"Yeah, thousands of demons got out even though we closed it only a few minutes later. Lilith was one of them." And Sam couldn't help but think that if the colt never got into the hands of Azazel then maybe they could have gotten Dean out of the deal.

Hell, if Sam killed Jake sooner Dean wouldn't have even needed to make a deal in the first place.

"It wasn't your fault." Beth said like she was a mind reader as well as preconditioned.

"What?"

"I mean, it seems to me that the cards were really stacked against you two. As nice as it is to think you can stop bad guys and figure out their master plan before it's too late, it's never that simple is it? I'm just saying that you shouldn't felt guilt for not being fucking superman. You and Dean are just... human's you know? If you can't save everyone then just remember that you did save some people. You two were able to close that gate. Things could have been worse and you stopped that."

"Dean still made that deal because of me." Sam said, and moments later wished he didn't when he looked and saw the complete lost look on Beth's face.

He forgot he was talking to a kid for a moment there, but before he could say anything else, Beth looked away.

"I think the deal would have happened regardless. They... they really wanted Dean in hell."

"What? Why Dean?" _Why not me,_ Sam bit his tongue to stop from saying that out loud.

There was a good chance that Beth might know he has demon blood, but he doesn't want to know. Sam doesn't want to be the one to tell her if she doesn't know.

"I... I don't know." Beth said barely above a whisper.

The hunter in Sam wanted to press Beth for more information, but then he took a deep breath and remembered himself. Things were fine. Dean should come back in a few months. Sam doesn't need to interrogate his goddamn niece.

"That's fine. I guess that is something we'll have to figure out once Dean is back with us." Sam ended up saying, and Beth finally looked at him again with a half smile.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to bed now. That was my quota of emotional talks for the month."

Sam gave a half laugh as he shook his head. "Right. Don't worry the chick flick moment is over."

"Thank god. 'Night Sam."

"Night."

Sam ended up staying up a few more hours. The more he looked into the case the more familiar it felt. He wouldn't know for sure until he talked to the witnesses, but Sam got the feeling that this wasn't just a normal demon killing spree.

Sam ended up only getting a few hours of sleep, and left the room just as Beth was waking up.

"Promise to stay in the room. I'll text you if I can't make it for lunch or dinner."

"Yeah, I got it." Beth said before rolling over and seemingly falling right back to sleep.

Just in case, Sam re-did the salt lines before finally leaving and diving to the first house.

Elma Grier was the girlfriend of the first victim and was the one who found the body first thing in the morning.

"I have the graveyard shift at work, so I just come by after getting some coffee. I saw Allen just the day before and, there was nothing weird."

"And you didn't see anyone acting weird, or anyone you didn't recognize."

"Well, there was this little girl..."

"A little girl?"

"Yes, it was the strangest thing, she was skipping down the street when I pulled up but I don't know any of Allen's neighbors who have any kids that age. I didn't think much about it, but that is honestly the only odd thing I noticed until..." She choked up a little as a few tears fell, "sorry. I want to help but I can't think of anything else."

"That's alright, you have done more than enough Miss. Grier." Sam said, giving the women a smile before leaving her to her grief.

The next witness was the brother to the victim, and as luck would have it, he also noticed a little girl walking away just as his sister was discovered bleeding out.

The third witness was the local nosy old lady who noticed a little girl walking out of the front door, but just figured she was just selling girl scout cookies.

"Ruby, it's Lilith. She's the one doing all the killing." Sam called as soon as he got back to the car.

"Shit, I was afraid of that. Sorry Sam, but it looks like it's time to go."

"What? No, I can't just leave. What if she kills again?" Sam said instead of what he wants to say.

"And what are you going to do? I mentioned over and over that maybe, with enough practice, you could take her, but right now you are nothing more than an ant Sam. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No." Sam said, but he paused just a little too long even if it's true. "But I can't just let Lilith do whatever she wants."

"And here I thought you were the smart Winchester. It's suicidal Sam. We'll be able to track her down once we know we have half a shot at getting your revenge."

"It's not just revenge Ruby." Sam says because he needs to believe that he is doing this for the right reasons.

"If that was really the case then why are you rushing in right now?"

"I don't know when I'll get another shot. I have to do this."

"Well then I hope you know you're going to get your fine ass killed, and then there will be no one left who can stop Lilith." Ruby said, and a moment later, the line was disconnected.

But it didn't matter. At the end of the day, Lilith was still a demon, and Sam knew how to deal with demons.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this is only half of what I planned for this chapter, but it was taking a while for me to write thanks to midterms, and I didn't want to edit more than this at once.

As for reviews: thank you so much _DarkDust27, kireanwinchester, DestinLucifer,_ and _xyrance_ for taking the time to leave me a review. Like 50% of this story is me wanting to read it for myself, and the other 50% is you amazing people!

My favorite episode of supernatural is between bloody mary and changing channels. And the next end of chapter questions to trick you into leaving more reviews is: who is your favorite villain?

Until next time, I hope you all have a good night/day!


	7. Chapter 7

Beth was totally planning on just staying in the room. She has no motivation to die again, and logical there was very little she could even do. Problem was that Beth failed to take account of how boring it is to sit in a motel room with only a tv and a flip phone. And there are only so many hours she can play pokemon in a day.

It probably pretty telling how busy Beth keeps herself that not even an hour passed since Sam left and she was getting ready to leave.

She still wasn't planning on going to find Sam and help with the investigation talks. Beth just needed to do something, and the motel was in walking distance of small neighborhood with local shops and what not. Beth didn't think much more beyond taking a walk and maybe buying some lunch.

Then she walked past a church and got what was probably a really dumb idea.

"Morning child." The man (priest?) at the altar said as soon as Beth walked in.

"Good Morning. Um, if you're not busy I kinda have a weird thing to ask?" Beth asked with what she hoped looked like an innocent smile.

"Tuesdays at 11 in the morning are usually not busy, what is if you need to? We can go to the convention if you wish to talk about that in that way."

"Oh, no it's not anything like that. I just... I guess I was wondering if I could get some holy water? Or where I could get some?" Beth asked as she started feeling her cheeks grown hot.

This was probably the longest she has ever been in a church, and it was becoming painfully clear how little Beth knows about this type of worship.

"Holy water? I could bless any container of water that you have, but may I ask why?"

"Ummm, for... peace of mind?"

The Father gave her an amused look before turning around and pulling out a box from under a table.

"We do water donations in the afternoon, so no one will mind if you take one." He said before holding out a plain old sealed water bottle.

"This works?"

"If you are asking if I can bless it, yes. It does indeed work."

"Cool," Beth said when she couldn't think of anything else.

It may not look as cool as holy water in a tin, but Beth is could to be switching it out of the water bottle soon enough to test her idea. Or convince Sam to test it for her once he finds the demon.

Beth watched silently as the man said some lines in Latin, recognizing a few from that exorcism that Sam showed her on their drive over. Beth also makes a mental note to sign up for Latin next term in school. It might have been close to five minutes before the priest was finished, and handed the water bottle to Beth.

"There you go child. I hope that will give you some peace, and if not, know that you can always talk to me or any of members of this church."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind." Beth said before turning to walk out, only to stop in order to turn back to say, "Thank you."

"You are welcome child."

With that, Beth left the church and went off to find a store that sells the other item she needs.

* * *

It was a trap. Any moran would have noticed it was a trap, but _of course_ Sam fucking Winchester didn't. No, he thought that Lilith was really here and not getting ready to pop the seals once it was time. Honestly, Ruby half hopes that Lilith will be there so she can yell at her for getting involved so soon. No one said it would be easy getting mister goody two shoes to fulfill his destiny, but that is why _Ruby_ is the one who is doing all this.

It's hardly been two months since Ruby started trying to groom Sam. These things are going to take time and having Sam die or get injured is not going to help. But of course, Lilith doesn't see that and just thinks he needs more motivation. And now Ruby is driving through red lights just so she can find Sam before he gets himself permanently injured. Assuming that Lilith posted demons that would try to kill Sam, which is more likely than it should be even considering how much they need Sam to be alive and in working condition.

Bad enough a few weeks ago Sam was trying his best to kill his liver. Ruby did NOT sign up to deal with a suicidal man-child. Granted, a very good looking man-child, but still. Sam could do so much better than Dean, and Ruby really doesn't understand (nor want to) their co-depended family dynamic.

After what seems like an eternity (which Ruby knows something about thanks to Hell), she pulled onto the street where most of the demonic omens where happening. There on the side of the road parked in front of a stereotypical white suburban house, was that damn car. Ruby didn't even bother to park correctly, and it was only when she got out she cursed when she remembered she gave her knife to Sam.

Not that Ruby needs it, but it sure would help this rescue mission that she is about to perform.

Like the badass that she is, Ruby kicked the front door down completely and pined two demons down with it. Sam was all bloody, and only one of his eyes were open thanks to the black eye that was forming. There were three other demons in the room that made the mistake of looking at her, which gave Sam enough time to grab her knife that fell on the floor and stab one.

"Safe words exist for a reason Sam."

Ruby smirked at the glare Sam gave her before she was forced to sidestep of the other demons. These must be even more green then her if they are only using physical attacks. Even with Sam and Ruby outnumbered, it was doable.

Ruby flipped one and suddenly Sam is there with the knife barred in the dude's chest.

Sam got thrown to the wall, and the knife gets thrown to the ground but Ruby was able to get it before the last three were able two.

"You traitorous bitch."

"Wow. Never heard that one before." Ruby deadpanned before slicing the guy's throat.

Sam got back up, if a little shaky, and now the two of them were staring down the last two.

Which only lasted a second before they both left their meatbags at the same time.

Predictably, Sam rushed over to see if the humans were still alive. Shaking them before placing two fingers on their neck to look for a pulse.

"I take it Lilith wasn't here?" Ruby wiped the blood off the knife using the shirt of one of the guys.

"It was a trap." Was all Sam said, though it was a bit off.

"Told you that you should have waited for me."

Sam grunted as he got up (apparently the humans already died) and swayed in place for just a moment before he was back to his knees.

"Shit. Are you okay?"

Ruby rushed over and singed Sam's stupidly long arms over her shoulder.

"Fine. Just lightheaded. Probably from blood loss." Sam said like he wasn't using Ruby as a crutch.

"Yeah I'll say. Starting to look like you have more blood on your clothes than in your body right now." Ruby said as she led him to the car.

And the fact that Sam let her without dealing with the bodies first meant that either he really did lose a lot of blood or had some other injury. Which, while Ruby doesn't really know a whole lot about the human body, doesn't seem good.

"Am I driving you to the hospital?" Ruby asked as she fished the keys out of Sam's pocket and maneuvered him into the passenger seat.

"No, 'm fine."

"Right, cause playing nurse is just what I wanted to do this evening." Ruby joked, but Sam was too out of it to realize that.

"Sorry," Sam said with puppy eyes and everything.

"You are so lucky you have a nice ass," Ruby said under her breath before starting the car. "Now what rat infested room are you stay in today?"

* * *

Beth should have been more worried when she got the text saying that Sam was going to deal with the demon now, but she didn't think much of it. Not until hours later when Beth was back in the motel room when all of a sudden Sam was back.

...and looked like he got run over by a truck then beat up with a fallout style baseball bat.

"What the fuck."

Sam groaned in response, but it was a very feminine voice that answered.

"Sam, did you give me the wrong room number?"

Beth could barely see Ruby who looked to be carrying Sam. Really. What. The. Fuck. Beth could kinda recall Sam mentioning Ruby saving him once or twice during the dean-less months, but right now? _Really_?

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital? You're dripping blood on the floor." Beth said instead of screaming like she wanted too.

"It's not as bad as it looked Beth." Sam said, slurring his words together a little.

"Do you have a concussion too?" Beth asked, and was about to request him to go to the hospital again before remembering that the Winchesters patch up their own wounds.

Like idiots.

"Whatever, I'll get the first aid kit."

Beth walked past, completely ignoring the demon in the room because she does not want to deal with that. Ever.

"When did you get a kid?" She heard Ruby ask as soon as she left for the bathroom.

"She's Dean's."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Ruby sounded shocked, which Beth wasn't sure how to feel about that. Not thinking about it is starting to look like the best option though.

"Alright, I found some antiseptic in the bathroom."

Ruby was able to get Sam onto one of the beds, which Beth really wished she had the foresight to put some towels on beforehand, but it is what it is.

"Let me see the damage and I'll do my best to put my first aid training to use."

"You know first aid?" Ruby asked in a very condescending tone, but Beth being the mature adult that she really is, only rolled her eyes.

"Yes. I took it as an elective. Now are you going to help or not? 'Cause that," Beth points to the deep cut along Sam's bicep, "Is going to need strikes and I'm amusing hospital is still out of the question?"

"I can do it myself Beth." Sam said, which both girls ignored.

"Yeah, no. That's stupid. I've done suturing before." Granted, it was on a kiwi and in her past life, but it wasn't too different from basic sewing.

"Now this I have to see for myself." Ruby said before sitting down next to Sam, keeping him still while Beth treated the needle.

She didn't pour alcohol on it since that is only a little better than not cleaning the wound, and used the antiseptic on both the needle and the cut. It wasn't bone-deep, but it was to the muscle which wasn't good. Nothing about this was good, but Beth knew that this was the first time this happened with Sam.

Beth woked silently while Ruby and Sam talked. Mostly Sam rambling about whatever, and with the painkillers that he took it was clear his disorientation was from a head wound and not shock. Which means they can't let him sleep this off.

"Is that everything?"

Sam still had his pants on, but it didn't look like anything was bleeding on his lower body. It was mostly his dress shirt which is now red that suffered the most. No way they would be able to save that.

"No... I think you got it all. Thanks Beth, you did great."

"Yeah I know." Beth said with a slight smile, before catching sight of Ruby in her peripherals.

"Are you staying the night? Because if you are, you can wake uncle Sam up every two hours while I sleep."

"You're a very bossy brat," Ruby commented, but still doesn't move from the bed.

"And your point is...?"

Beth wanted nothing more than to tell Ruby to leave, but that would take more effort than she currently had. She'll have to bring it up with Sam later, because it seems like right now Sam trust Ruby. And it would be useful having someone who doesn't need to sleep making sure Sam doesn't fall into a coma.

"I take it back. You're a cocky brat."

Beth just blinked absently at Ruby before going into the bathroom to take a shower and get her pj's on. It was already 10 at night, and even though they didn't have dinner, sleep sounded good.

* * *

Sam woke up to another jab in his side, and still grabbed for the gun under his pillow even though he knew it was just Ruby checking on him.

"Do you have to wake me up like that?" Sam whispered.

The room was starting to look grey in the early morning sun, but Beth was still asleep and hasn't woken up once since she collapsed on top of the sheets with her hair still soaking wet. Sam will need to teach her how to sleep lightly, but considering she spent hours patching him up last night, it could wait.

"But your expression is always so funny, and I have a feeling that my other methods to wake you up may not be welcomed with the present company." Ruby whispered in his ear, making him forget momentary why such actions would be unwelcome.

"Oh, you mean Beth?" Sam realized after a moment way too long if the look that Ruby gave him meant anything.

"You know, I feel like I should be way less surprised by the fact Dean had a spawn."

"Believe or not, Dean has always been a firm believer of safe sex... he was even the one who gave me the talk."

"You're joking, that must have been one hell of an awkward conversation."

"Awkward is putting it mildly." Sam said before getting out of bed.

The painkillers were starting to wear off, but he wasn't in too much pain. It was also much easier keeping his balance then yesterday, which means he only had a slight concussion.

"So what's the deal with the kid anyways. Want to raise her since Dean can't?"

The question made Sam stop on his quest to the bathroom. First reaction was to tell Ruby that Dean will be coming back, but then he remembered that she is a demon. Ruby may not be like other demons and actually wants to try doing good, but she might not like to know that Angels will get involved. In fact, the more Sam thinks about it, the more reason he gets for not telling Ruby.

"Beth wanted to know more about hunting. So I agreed she could tag along for the next few months, at least until she starts up school again."

"Is there a mom still in the picture?"

"Yeah, I met Lisa a few times. She is really nice and, way out of Dean's league." Sam said, not mentioning all the times Dean told him how great the sex was.

It was bad enough hearing it the first time that Sam wants to never think about that conversation again.

"You sure bringing her along is a good idea Sam? Sure she's weird, but I doubt coming back bloody like you did is good for any kid."

Sam thought about that for a moment. No doubt Ruby is right about that but...

"Beth is really mature for her age, and I'm not letting her do any of the actual hunting."

"I'm just voicing my opinion. You can do whatever you want with your niece."

Sam did his business, and when he came back, Ruby was gone.

* * *

Beth was more than happy when Ruby was gone when she woke up in the morning. Sam was awake and already had coffee and breakfast on the table.

"Nice!" Beth threw off the blanket that was covering her and ran to the food.

It probably wasn't even that good, but that's what happens when you eat on an empty stomach.

"Good morning to you too."

Sam was looking better, though that might be mostly because he wasn't covered in blood anymore.

"Right, sorry. Good morning Uncle Sam, does any of your wounds look infective?" Beth said in her sweetest voice, making Sam have to cover his laugh with a loud snort.

"They're fine Beth. You did great last night."

Beth looked down as she tried not to let her checks redden due to the compliment.

"Yeah, well, don't make a habit of it."

"I'll try not to." Sam said as he took a seat at the card table, picking at his own breakfast which was just some oatmeal with raisins in it.

"We're going to have to leave once we are done eating."

"Oh, you already found another case?"

"Not yet, but I'll find something once we stop for lunch."

Beth nodded. This was probably just their routine. They finish a case, get out of town before the cops find them, then look for the next one. It make a lot of sense with what she remembers from the show and all the times Sam brings up a case he found while they were eating in a dinner.

"That sounds good."

It wasn't until they were about an hour into the drive that Sam noticed, "It looked like you recognize Ruby."

Beth looked over to Sam in surprise for just a moment, before quickly looking out the window.

"Yeah, I recognized her. She's a demon right?" Beth said to start off.

There was a lot of ways she could pay this. The easiest would to just say that Ruby doesn't care about humanity and plans to use Sam to start the apocalypse, but Beth doesn't know if she should play that card just yet.

"Ruby's a demon but..." Sam trailed off.

Beth remembered back when she first watched the show, she wanted Ruby to be good just because the whole 'all demons are bad' thing bothered her. She always liked to think people weren't bad or good, but their actions defined them as such. Sam must have a similar thought with how many times he tries giving monsters the benefit of the doubt.

But Beth wasn't going to test her own ideas about good and evil when the freaking apocalypse could happen if she's wrong.

"I don't like her." Beth ended up saying more quietly then she wanted too.

"What? Did you see something?"

Beth paused for a moment - biting her bottom lip - before saying, "Yeah. I saw something really bad and...she looked happy about it."

It was silent for a moment, and Beth looked away from the unrolled window to see that Sam was holding a wheel in a death grip. His knuckles starting to go white.

"What type of bad are we talking about?" Sam asked slowly, like he was afraid to know the answer.

"Like, end of the world ritual bad." Beth said, trying to make it sound like a joke, but that was literally what Ruby is trying to do.

"You're not joking are you." Sam sounded defeated.

"Sorry." Beth said though she wanted to say that this doesn't mean that he is going to go bad. That just because he has demon blood and is Lucifer's vessel it doesn't mean that what she saw happen has to happen here.

But knowing all that might be too much to pass off as future vision. Sam doesn't know Beth well enough to have that conversation. Definitely that she saw him cause the apocalypse and stop it by sacrificing himself.

"It's not your fault." Sam sounded tired when he said that.

"I know it's not." Beth said even though for some reason, she feels like it is. "But I know she is your girlfriend or whatever, and you know..."

"She's a demon. I get it. I... I knew that this might happen." Sam said, and somehow it only made Beth feel worse.

But this is what she wanted wasn't it? To get Sam out of Ruby's influences?

"Dean was there too, so maybe you have some time before that happens?" Beth heard herself say before she realized it.

"Okay, that's good. I'll... see if I can talk to her about it."

Beth stared for a moment before realizing what Sam said. "Uh, what? You can't tell her!"

"I wasn't going to tell her about your vision. I know how to get information out of people Beth without giving them any." Sam said, looking smug.

"Oh. That's good. Just be careful not to let her know you know of her... plan." Beth said, and maybe she should tell him more.

But saying it was the end of the world somehow seems less dangerous than saying the literal apocalypse starts and the devil come out to play. Beth has dropped a lot of stuff on Sam in this week alone, she has time to tell him later.

"Don't worry Beth, we'll figure this out." Sam said before giving an audible exhale. "Thanks for letting me know. I can tell this isn't easy for you."

Beth wanted to laugh at that. This isn't easy for her, but for different reasons then whatever Sam was thinking.

"Yeah, well, I'm just trying to help." Beth awkwardly said before looking back out the window.

"I know. You're a good kid Beth."

Beth didn't say anything back. Just let the radio station that was coming in and out of range filled the silents as she tried not to think. This was a good thing, so why did it feel like she was making things worse?

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, I've decided to try doing NaNoWriMo this year, and with this story. Not sure how that will turn out since I have midterms all this month, but i'm going to try my best.

My favorite villain was Lucifer. I still haven't watched past season 10, so I don't know how he is there, but at least I liked him in season 5. Thanks for taking the time to leave a review Fillua, it's always the best feeling when you check on a story and noticed there were a few updates since you last read it. Again, I only know season 10 Rowena, but I could see why people would like her as a villain. She has that 'you could kill me and I could thank you for it' vibe.

The question for this chapter is what side character did you wish was one of the main characters in spn?

Untill next time, I hope you all have a nice night/day.


End file.
